


Jack

by TFWBT



Series: Advanced Thanatology Sam Comfort [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: Sam is spun out after the events of Advanced Thanatology. Jack helps him.





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series where Castiel, Dean, and Jack all comfort Sam after the events of Advanced Thanatology. Each story in the series features a different pairing. They can be read as part of the same or separate universes depending on personal preferences. 
> 
> The Sam/Jack story takes place in AU where Sam and Dean returned home to the bunker before they got the call that Castiel had returned. 
> 
> This can be read as an AU to the [To Establish Ties](http://archiveofourown.org/series/854660) Sam/Jack series.

Jack's in the middle of  _ Blade Runner _ when Sam and Dean return from their hunt. The emotions pouring off of them are so thick and strong he can feel their grief, anger, and sadness the moment he leaves his bedroom, even though they’ve just entered the bunker. With the emotions hanging so thick and heavy, Jack almost returns to his room, but he forces himself to move forward and meet them in the library.

 

“What happened?” he asks from the doorway.

 

“Just a ghost hunt,” says Dean. Jack's so used to feeling Dean’s emotions pouring out of him that it's a shock to find he's not the one causing this oppressive cloud. He's upset, but his pain isn’t that different than usual.

 

No, this raw pain is all Sam. Sam's face is carefully blank. “You hungry?” he asks Dean and Jack, his words steady. Jack doesn't know how he's upright and smiling kindly at Jack instead of bleeding all over on the floor.

 

“Nah. I'm turnin’ in.” Dean walks to his room without a glance at Sam and Jack wants to call him back; wants to demand he at least try to triage Sam's hemorrhaging pain, but it doesn't seem he notices it at all. Why can't he? This pain appears to be directed at Dean. The anger definitely is. It flairs as Sam watches Dean go, although Sam's face doesn't show it other than a clench of his jaw and a small swallow Jack might’ve missed had he not been looking for it. 

 

Sam looks at Jack expectantly and Jack realizes Sam's waiting for an answer. “I'm not hungry.” 

 

Sam gives a tight nod and heads to his room. His pain follows him - raw and wild and burning into Jack as he walks past.

 

Jack has no idea what to do - what he can do - but he's helplessly drawn behind. He stumbles over words in his head, wanting, no needing to try  _ something _ to help Sam. 

 

To his dismay, Sam shuts his door firmly behind him. Jack sighs and slips into his bedroom, but he can feel Sam’s pain through the wall between their rooms. He tries to return to  _ Blade Runner _ , but it’s impossible to watch it with pain pouring through the brick, cutting into Jack despite the distance between them. 

 

Sam shouldn’t be left alone with this anymore than he should be left alone with his chest carved open. Jack doesn't know much about humans, but he knows that much. Gathering his courage, Jack leaves his room to knock on Sam’s door.

 

Sam tersely asks, “Who is it?” as his anger flares.

 

Was this a mistake? Sam’s so rarely angry, and the feel of it is jagged and sharp, worse than Dean's somehow. Hesitant, Jack answers, “Jack.” 

 

The anger abates - slightly - and Sam opens the door. He's peeled off his jacket and flannel, revealing a white v-neck and bare arms. 

 

Jack's seen so many naked men on the internet, their bodies fully exposed in every way possible, but the sight of those bare arms make him forget to breathe for a moment. He doesn’t know what it is about Sam’s body that leaves him so wanting with so little shown, but he swallows back his desire, wishing he was wearing thick jeans like Sam instead of his flimsy pajama pants.  He steps into Sam's room.

 

“What happened?” he asks, softly.

 

Sam's pain flairs so sharp it cuts into Jack like a blade. If it were Dean's, Jack would be out the door, heading to safety, but he's willing to wound himself on Sam's pain if he can ease even a small part of it.

 

Sam swallows hard. His face contorts as he frowns and then tries to pull himself together and stuff his pain back inside him. It's too much, too deep, too raw, and when he speaks, his voice is slightly broken. “Dean… he…” He breaths, slow and deep. “...nearly died.”

 

The nearly is said with hesitation which makes no sense, since Dean is very much alive. 

 

Jack can feel Sam shutting down, and suspects he's going to be kicked out soon. He moves forward and touches Sam's upper arm the way he's seen Sam and Dean touch each other in passing. Sam looks at Jack's hand as if it’s unexpected and strange, like a giant bug that’s just landed on him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” says Jack for Sam’s pain and for his hand touching Sam’s skin. He lifts up his hand, lost and helpless and unsure what to do other than return to his room and look up every article he can find on grief counseling. 

 

He’s turning away when Sam’s hand catches his; large warm fingers closing over his own. Jack freezes in place, unwilling to move, lest he break the spell and end this oh so wanted touch between them.

 

Sam looks at Jack as if seeing through him and reading his emotions as clearly as Jack can read Sam’s. His fingers clutch tighter and he steps forward, close enough that their shirts brush. Jack’s mind is still reeling from the fact that Sam is  _ so close _ , closer than he’s ever been and  _ wow, he's so tall _ when Sam bends down and

 

_ Kisses him. _

 

Jack’s dreamed of this moment hundreds of times, but he freezes. The rich smell, the taste, the feel of Sam is better than anything Jack could’ve imagined, yet Jack can't even return the kiss he's so desperately wanted, his mind’s too caught up in amazement, arousal, and fear - the door is still wide open behind him. 

 

Dean is going to kill him.

 

Releasing Jack’s hand, Sam pulls back. “I’m sorry.” Doubt, fear, regret rises in Sam and the feel of it leaves Jack nauseated. 

 

Jack clutches Sam’s broad shoulders with both hands, unwilling to let this fall apart so soon after it has finally begun. He rises up on his toes to meet Sam’s lips again, hungry and needing and daring. Let Dean come for him. Sam is what he wants and he’ll risk death to have him. Jack doesn’t need to read emotions to feel Sam’s hesitation. His mouth is slack, his body frozen, and Jack holds onto Sam as he pulls back and begs, “Please… Please, Sam. I want this. I want you. Please.”

 

Sam’s face twists, the pain he’s trying to bury bleeding through and burning Jack. “I’m not… Jack,you're a child-”

 

“I'm not,” Jack says. “I know exactly what I want and what I'm asking for. I've seen the videos.”

 

“Oh god,” Sam says, embarrassment rising in him.

 

“What? You don't think I'm ready?”

 

“How could you be?” Sam asks. 

 

“Your hesitation is due to preconceived notions of childhood based on a human lifespan. I'm not a human. I had no need for a childhood, so I didn't have one.” Jack steps forward, pressing his body against Sam's, letting him feel how much he wants him. He reaches up to catch Sam's face in his hands. “You’re hurt. Let me help. Please. I want this. Please.” He kisses Sam again and this time, Sam returns the kiss. At first, it’s practically chaste, his lips barely touching Jack’s. And then, as if a balloon popped, Sam deepens the kiss as his emotions pour out of him. His pain is so thick and his mouth so hungry, Jack can barely keep up, holding tightly to Sam as Sam’s need and arousal flow through him and in him, the blood pouring out of his mind, leaving him lightheaded as it rushes straight to his groin. 

 

Jack's not even sure if he's kissing right - it's his first after all - and this is… the videos don't do it justice. This is… this is  _ perfection. _ Sam is strong and vulnerable, powerful yet human, and Jack can't decide which part he likes more - that Sam could easily pick him up and throw him on the bed or the fact that he could bring Sam to his knees. They both can't get enough of each other; hands roaming, grabbing, exploring. 

 

Jack can't decide which parts of Sam he likes best and his hands end up in Sam's hair, which is softer than he had imagined. Sam grabs Jack's ass with big hands on each cheek and just  _ squeezes _ and Jack's mind short circuits at the promise and strength of those hands, his hard cock pressed tight against Sam's body. 

 

Sam's pain fades as his pleasure builds and soon Sam’s arousal is so thick and strong it's all Jack can feel, an enveloping warm energy that he wants to drown himself in. Sam’s hands leave Jack's ass and slide up under Jack's shirt and Jack can barely remember to keep kissing him, he's so distracted by the path of those huge hands. Sam glides his fingers over Jack's chest and when his thumbs brush over Jack's nipples, Jack gasps in pleasure and shock. Sam pulls back to study Jack's face.

 

“You like that?” he asks, his voice husky and the timber of it makes Jack shiver.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Jack breathes. He's never tried to touch them before, just his cock and balls, but they are growing hard, needy, and when Sam's thumbs return to stroke them, back and forth, it feels as though there's an electric current between his nipples and cock. He's frozen, his hands going lax as he can't do anything but  _ feel _ this new sensation. 

 

In the videos, everyone seems to know how to touch each other, but it's all so much, so amazing, that Jack can't even move, but Sam doesn't seem to mind. His pain is buried, his arousal is heavy, and he's looking at Jack as if he's the one being pleasured himself, as his thumbs stroke over Jack's sensitive nipples.

 

Then he shifts his fingers and captures the nubs and he's pulling and pinching and Jack can't help but moan and press into Sam's fingers, his cock twitching needfully.

 

“How does that feel?” Sam asks, his arousal so thick Jack could choke on it.

 

“Re-really good.” It's a stupid answer, that doesn't barely begin to describe the delectable sensations coursing through his body, but he can't think right now. All his blood is in his groin, not his head. His cock spits precum as Sam's fingers work magic that leaves Jack unable to do anything but feel.

 

Sam's hands move down and Jack tries to protest their loss, but before he can speak, Sam's caught the edges of his shirt and yanked it up. Jack helps him strip it off and barely has time to adjust to that when Sam hooks his fingers in Jack's waistband and drags down both his pajamas and boxer briefs as he kneels before him.

 

“Sam-,” Jack tries to warn Sam about the open door, but before he can get out more than Sam's name, Sam sucks Jack's cock into his mouth and then all Jack can do is gasp,  _ “Sam! _ ”

 

It's better than  _ anything _ , and Jack closes his eyes, losing himself in his pleasure and Sam's as Sam closes a warm hand around the base of his cock and bobs his head, his wet mouth so perfect and giving. He knows now why Sam hesitated. This is magic and it's already an addiction, and just this once won't be enough because it's already too much, too perfect; and everything Jack never knew he needed.

 

Sam's pleasure and his own twine and tangle, and he no longer can tell which is his and which is Sam's, it's just all one surging current that's in him and around him. It's curling his toes, digging his fingers into Sam's shoulders, and sending electrical currents running up and down his spine. 

 

Sam pulls back, letting Jack's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet 'pop’ and Jack trembles at the loss. He opens his eyes to see Sam staring up at him with a hungry heat as his wet tongue darts out to lathe Jack's balls. Sam's hands roam over Jack's body, grabbing his ass, clutching his thighs, and carding through the hair on his groin, tugging hard on the curls. With his cock so achingly hard, his legs trembling, and ecstasy strumming through him like a live wire, Jack can barely stay upright.

 

“You doing good, Jack?” Sam asks, his breath cool on Jack's wet cock.

 

“Yeah,” he somehow manages to say.

 

“Just let me know if it's too much.” Sam's tongue gets back to work, sliding all around Jack's sensitive head, back and forth, and around the rim and it's all too much, like he could explode at any moment, but he relishes the feel of it, the sight of Sam's mouth sucking him in, the feel of Sam's  _ pleasure _ . He's loving this. He's turned on by this. The knowledge of that alone is almost enough to make Jack come, but Sam pulls away again and Jack can't help but whine like a puppy at the loss of Sam's mouth. He's too turned on to feel embarrassed.

 

“Here,” Sam says as he hooks his hands around Jack's thighs and picks him up. Jack feels a funny swoop in his belly as Sam easily lifts him off the floor and deposits him on the edge of the bed.

 

“Relax,” Sam says as he gently pushes Jack down to lay flat on his back. Jack's not sure how he's supposed to relax when the air itself seems to be vibrating with pleasure, but he takes a deep breath and tries to follow Sam's instructions. He's achingly hard, but it's a good kind of ache; a heavy need deep within him that he trusts Sam to fulfill completely. 

 

Sam's mouth closes over Jack's cock again and he takes him deep in his throat with a long, slow slide. One hand runs over Jack's thighs in soothing strokes while the other massages Jack's balls, gently pulling them away from his body.

 

Sam's mouth moves slowly on his cock, taking him all the way in to the root before pulling nearly all the way out, his tongue working over the head with each outward stroke. From watching the videos and practicing touching himself, Jack had thought that faster and harder was the best way to go, but this - this is exquisite. He can feel every inch of his cock. He can feel the difference between Sam's lips, tongue, and throat. He can feel Sam's arousal, warm and rich, rolling over him in waves. With each slow glide of his throat, Sam builds him and builds him, higher and higher, until the universe seems to be singing with pleasure, and he's vibrating and taut, yet coiled and heavy, and he doesn't know if he's going to explode or implode or maybe both at once.

 

Sam slips his thumb down to a spot beneath Jack's balls and the hard press of the digit into the spot triggers a new sensation, a pleasure rising deep within him that spreads throughout his body; and it's too much, too rich, and he's past the point of return, even if he wanted to.

 

He barely remembers to follow what they do in the videos and gasps out, “I'm gonna- I'm gonna-”

 

He expects Sam to pull away, the same as they do in the videos, but Sam doesn't, instead, he keeps slowly bobbing his head, taking Jack's cock deep in his throat. And Jack shatters , release flowing through him thick and heavy and perfect, leaving him dizzy and lax. He pours himself down Sam's throat and Sam drinks him eagerly, hungrily, his throat working around Jack's cock as he sucks him dry. 

 

Sam releases him and glances at the open door. His arousal drops and hesitation spikes. The pain that was overwhelming earlier has dimmed enough for regret to start rising. Jack's not ready for this to be over so soon after it's begun. He begs, “Let me suck your cock, please.”

 

Sam's emotions war as he stands, his eyes on the open door. Jack feels like melted butter, but he manages to pull himself together enough to sit up and reach for Sam. He squeezes Sam's hard cock through his jeans. “I want to taste you,” he begs and Sam swallows hard, his arousal rising fast as he stares at Jack's face, hesitation still heavy in him. Jack remembers a line from one of the videos and says in his deepest voice, “I want you to fuck my mouth. Please.”

 

His eyes widening, Sam's desire spikes, overriding his hesitation. “Why don't you get fully on the bed?” he says, his voice rough. He moves to shut the door, locking it as soon as it's closed. 

 

Jack moves to the middle of the bed as Sam yanks off his clothing. His cock springs up and he's so thick and long that Jack's not sure how he's going to get it all down his throat, but he's going to try. 

 

Sam crosses over to sit on the bed, scooting up against the headboard with his legs spread and his full cock resting on his abdomen. “I'm guessing you've never done this before.”

 

“No,” Jack admits and hurriedly adds, “but I've seen a  _ lot _ of videos.”

 

He moves between Sam's spread legs, licking his lips at the sight of slick precum gathering on the top of Sam's thick cock. He bends down to lick it off when Sam catches his shoulder.

 

“Do you know the parts?” Sam asks.

 

Jack nods and points as he names them. “The shaft, the frenulum, the glans.” He assures Sam, “I've done a lot of research,” as he lays between Sam's spread legs.

 

“I can tell,” Sam says with a warm grin. “A few tips: Watch out for your teeth and try not to tense up or you'll get really sore. Relax and don't try to go too deep too fast or you'll gag.”

 

Nodding, Jack opens his mouth and experimentally licks at the tip of Sam’s cock, tasting the salty sweetness of Sam’s precum. 

 

Sam gives a low hum, deep in his throat, and the sound of it ignites something deep inside Jack, an electrical current that surges within him. He wraps his hand around the base of Sam’s cock and guides it into mouth, stretching his mouth as wide as he can to fit it all in. At the feel of the warm flesh in his mouth, his spent cock twitches and he eagerly sucks in more, bobbing his head as he shoves as much as he can fit down his throat.

 

“Hey,” Sam says, his voice breathless. “If you're feeling comfortable, go a little slower.”

 

Jack slows down, matching Sam's pace from earlier.

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Sam moans, the sound of it sending shivers down Jack's spine. “The point of this is to enjoy it. Isn't it better when it lasts longer?” 

 

Jack doesn't know. His focus had always been on his orgasm, but he trusts Sam, so he tries to copy what Sam had done to him, although he can't take Sam too deeply into his mouth without gagging.

 

Sam cards his fingers through Jack's hair, the touch of his fingers leaving electricity in their wake as Sam strokes him. When Jack gags yet again, Sam says, “It doesn't need to be deep to be good. Do what you enjoy.”

 

Jack lifts his head. “I want to make you feel the way you made me feel.”

 

Happiness floats off of Sam. “You know what  _ really _ turns me on?”

 

“What?” Jack eagerly asks.

 

“Seeing you enjoy sucking my cock. The thought of you getting hard with my cock in your mouth.”

 

Jack breathlessly admits, “I am hard.”

 

“Yeah? Let me see.” Sam bends one of his knees, making room for Jack to shift onto his side, curling his body so Sam can see he’s already full again. 

 

Sam fingers stroke the back of Jack's head as he eyes Jack's cock with a look of appreciation that sends an electrical charge down Jack's spine. “Why don't you stroke yourself as you suck me?”

 

Jack eagerly takes himself in hand as he sucks Sam's cock back into his mouth. This time, he focuses on what he can easily suck, stroking himself in time with the bob of his head. 

 

“That's good, Jack,” sighs Sam, his arousal rising fast. “That's good. Just like that.”

 

Jack doesn't need to touch himself; the feel of Sam's lust is fuel enough to make the energy inside him expand as his own lust rises. He barely touches his cock, afraid he'll blow again too soon. Suddenly, he's too constricted in his skin; too tight and coiled and he's just about to burst. He has no idea what he's doing - he's never done it before - but instinct guides him and he lets himself expand, feeling himself move outside his flesh. The current of energy is in him and around him, surging out his back and filling the air with a charge. 

 

He moves the energy as easily as he moves his limbs and he realizes then it's his Grace pulsing within him, running out along his... wings and ruffling his...  _ feathers? _ It's the first time he's felt them. He's known he's half angel, but had never felt his wings before now, although he somehow understands he's always felt them, tucked safely in his body. They are wide enough that one's almost fully in the bed and the ground, while the other extends almost to the ceiling. Or at least he thinks they do. He can't see the invisible currents of energy, only feel them.

 

Sam doesn't seem to notice Jack's wings. Jack keeps them carefully away from Sam as he flaps them, matching the pulse of his Grace as it surges with the electric feel of Sam's growing arousal. 

 

Sam's cock slides deeper as Jack gets used to the feel of Sam in his mouth and he finds his breath getting in the way, so he stops breathing, just like that, and then it's easier to get Sam deep down his throat and he adjusts himself on the bed, stretching his legs back out behind him, rutting against the bed sheets as he takes Sam fully down his throat, burying his nose in the thick hair at the base of Sam's cock.

 

“Jack!” Sam cries, his pleasure flaring bright and hot, and Jack takes, absorbs it, and burns with it.

 

Jack keeps bobbing his head, Sam's cock deep in his throat while his wings beat, and then they both soar on a surge of ecstasy, higher and higher, and Jack is in his body and outside of it, filling the room, the room in him; his Grace alive and wild and dense. It feels as though they're on a narrow ledge growing smaller and smaller, to a compact point, and then it's gone and they fall together. Everything shifts to yielding and soft, release flowing through them. Sam is coming in Jack's throat as Jack's coming on the sheets. Sam's eyes are closed, his mouth open, gasping, and he feels so so good, just so perfectly warm and inviting and Jack just wants to suspend the moment and stay there forever, wrapped up in the blanket of Sam's emotions.

 

Sam takes a deep breath and lets out a contented sigh. Jack can't feel anything but bliss emanating from him, his entire body relaxed. Sam opens his eyes and smiles as Jack, ruffling his hair. “That was amazing.”

 

Jack carefully removes Sam's cock from his throat as he sits up, tucking his wings back in his body. He moves to kiss Sam again and this time, Sam doesn't hesitate, kissing Jack easily and warmly, his hand curling at the back of Jack's neck, holding him in place as if he belonged there, as if Sam wanted Jack as much as Jack needed Sam.

 

“Thank you,” Sam whispers and Jack's heart pulses happily. 

 

“Anything for you, Sam,” Jack promises him.

 

Sam smiles lightly and pats Jack's face with a large hand. “You're sweet,” he says, not understanding the depth of Jack's devotion. 

 

Jack will prove it to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life. Please let me know what you think. Also please let me know if I actually pulled off my little experiment to write 3 distinct voices in this series!


End file.
